My Sassy Girl
by The Blunt Child
Summary: Sakura got herself into more than she anticipated when she began her relationship with Tomoyo
1. My Sassy Girl

DISCLAIMER: Clamp has the rights to CCS. I have the right to my sick imagination.

Um, Sakura and Tomoyo. Nothing like the movie; I just love that title. Yea, sorry to those who are offended. But in such a case, what the hell are you doing here? Oh, and this is my first fanfic, so beware.

**MY SASSY GIRL**

I. My Sassy Girl

Yea alright, she told me. And of course, I was completely oblivious to her feelings until that point. It was an extremely embarrassing moment for me, but I sound selfish. She was the one harboring supposedly unrequited feelings for almost five years. She was the one sacrificing her happiness for my own. She's so superhuman. I may have the magic, but she is divine to human nature.

Hoe…if it had been me, I would have confessed almost immediately in all my humanly selfish, clumsy way. Selfish, that word always comes to my thoughts. In the end I got what I wanted. She, the most beautiful person I care to know about, loves me. I have always loved her. I just didn't believe in eh, don't make me say this…homosexuality. I grew up believing that befriending the prettiest, kindest girl was normal. She was, still is, magnetic in aesthetics and personality. Boys had cooties; mature translation, boys are poor groomers. Boys were mean; boys are emotionally behind. Boys were ugly; girls are pretty. Wait no, that's not right…let me straighten out my thoughts.

Boys and girls are all the same to me. Yukito-san still took my breath away occasionally. Darn that magic and blasted Electra conflict! Li-kun is handsome, well the last I remember of him at least. He was supposed to be my true love, but it's hard to love someone you never see. He went back to Hong Kong after our brief relation at the end of my Clow career. I guess it was a crush, maybe even puppy love…nothing that dampened my spirits for more than a few weeks.

And she was there, always. Since third grade, she has never left my side. She has been the one constant thing in my life. Unconditional love and support, and now I want to devote the rest of my life to make up for all my…wait, I still get confused as to what I did. I know I cried when I knew I made her cry, but what made her cry was my…cluelessness? No, there's more to it than that. But there's only so much my mind can comprehend. Sure, I'm not as dumb as I sound, but I won't deny my perception in comparison to hers. I want to believe that no one is at fault here. Matters of the heart are too hard to objectify.

Anyway, it doesn't really matter if I'm straight, gay, or bi. I love her. Sex doesn't matter, I mean gender, I mean NO, I'm NOT thinking about sex!

"I like Sakura-chan best when she's blushing," remarks Tomoyo with her candid, yet purposeful way of speaking.

I moan in embarrassment. That's the word: embarrassment. She likes seeing me uneasy so she can corner me into her seduction. Wicked. I put my head down, so she can't read me with her gentle and paradoxically intense eyes.

She gingerly lifts my chin and caresses my cheek. "Sakura-chan is very _hot_."

I give in! I AM thinking about sex. I don't even understand the ritual between two people in love, or in lust. Tomoyo attempted explaining it to me, but like almost everything else that's new or just intangible to me, I was lost. But I DO know it has something to do with a warmth spread throughout all your body, and how you just want to take or be taken...And it doesn't help that Tomoyo so casually throws sexual puns here and there. How can she keep her cool when things as she said, get so hot? O…I feel like an idiot next to her.

"Sakura, it's morning. You might want to save those thoughts for later tonight…" Her eyes are staring at me, but they're not. She's already off in her fantasy land, and even though I get flustered, I want to be there too. We're not even teenagers yet, but we're both already curious about…pleasure. This is what knowledge does. If everyone was as spaced out as I was, there would be no incentive to do bad things. But I guess good things wouldn't happen either. So maybe whatever Tomoyo was planning was good. It's not like her secrets are bad. The one secret she kept from me turned out to be the greatest love—a tale meant to be written. Hoe…what am I saying? I can already see that small smile at the corner of her mouth. Most people think it's endearing and mysterious, like a gift to be opened. Now while that maybe true, the gift has an equal chance of being a treasure or a gag. I have trouble keeping up with her quirks. You think **_I_**'m the energetic one? You don't know the half of it. I was a fool until now. Now, I'm a fool for her. O, there she goes, dragging me into school by the hand. C'mon, you've no choice either. Follow the chaotic days of my sassy girl and me.

- - - -

Love, hate? Qualify? Should I throw my rag into the ring? Seriously, I need to know if I'm wasting my time.


	2. A Typical Day

DISCLAIMER: just for looks…

Appreciate the support. Kioni, I'm not sure what your question is, but I'll try my best. Sakura is in love with Tomoyo. That should not change throughout this fiction. I just wanted to clarify that sexual orientation is irrelevant(like Clamp). I also needed simple, possibly shallow reasons as to why Sakura liked those two. Alright, enjoy.

**MY SASSY GIRL**

II. A Typical Day

"Ohayo!"

The formalities were thrown everywhere, and no one seemed to care that Tomoyo and I were holding hands. They all knew we were together, but I suppose Tomoyo and I had always been affectionate. Plus, we weren't the only "odd" couple in the group. Chiharu and Takashi are cousins with a love-hate relationship. O wait, maybe Tomoyo and I are distant cousins…Rika and Terada-sensei had this secret engagement going on—another thing Tomoyo had to fill me in on. And Naoko, well, I don't know if she possessed such feelings yet. She did however have this penchant for the supernatural. Maybe she's a—

"Necrophile" Takashi utters with the wisdom of an erect index finger. "It's a ghost that loves to haunt children. The term was coined in the Romantic literary era and—"

"YOU're coming with ME!" admonishes Chiharu while dragging the still babbling boy by his collar.

I cower behind the balls of my fists. "Is that true? Then I must know a lot of necrophiles."

Tomoyo squeezes my hand for reassurance. "I don't think so…" she says with her trademark closed eyes and warm smile.

"Since we're on the topic," drawls Naoko with a pause and the glare of her multipurpose lenses, "there's this haunted house I read about last night on the internet…"

"GOMEN-nasai Naoko-chan! I already promised Tomoyo that I'd spend the night at her house" I yelp unbelievingly, even though it's true. Every Friday Tomoyo and I spent the night at our houses alternately. It was something I looked forward to yet dreaded simultaneously. Obviously the former won out, because Tomoyo always had me guessing…

"Daijoubu Sakura-chan. I'm sure Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu and I can accompany Naoko to this exhibit" supplies Rika.

"Mmm, hai!" I chirp gratefully as the sensei entered to begin class. Nothing to add there. He was a monotonously boring, middle-aged man. But I'm probably not giving him enough credit, 'cause Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were so cool! Wai! Mizuki-sensei is so pretty. I want to be just like her!

I listen intently to the social calendar, always full with some seasonal festival. Unfortunately, the rest of the day progresses into academics, and I count some sheep. Heehee…I stayed up too late talking on the phone with Tomoyo last night.

The day passes by as one blur. I performed acceptably in athletics, ate a picnic of a lunch with Tomoyo in the lovely Spring breeze, and dozed off some more with the introduction of Algebra. It was just another typical day.

Count on Tomoyo to disturb the natural balance of things.

We were the last people in the classroom at the end of school. I was asleep until Tomoyo breathed more than said, "Sakura-chan…" against my stiff neck. Her cool breath made my whole body shiver.

"Tomoyo! You scared me!" I jerk up almost grouchily. My past sensei would have scolded me for sleeping in class, but this one didn't even notice, or care. Now I had to be awakened by this Princess Scheming.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. I did not mean to startle you," she lies through her calm exterior. How does she do that? Switching realities completely unfazed. "It's just that I ran out of tape while filming you in your kawaii slumber!"

"EHHH? You were filming me during class?"

"Sakura should know best that one can get away with _anything_ in this classroom."

"No, I'm only certain that YOU can get away with anything you pull."

"Do you hate it when I immortalize you on my camcorder? I can stop it altogether if it makes you unhappy," Tomoyo offers with a rare moment of absolute truth. She doesn't even refer to me in the third person. I know it's serious when she's actually talking to me, instead of about me as if I were her favorite doll, which I probably am.

"No NO! Ano, it flatters me. I like to know that you're always looking out for me…" I twiddle my thumbs in embarrassment and hope that she wasn't offended by my earlier statement. I know how much recording me means to her.

She flashes me a dazzling smile, grand compared to her already pretty, little smiles. "Every moment of Sakura's life is worth savoring!" she sighs obsessively making me sweatdrop and rub the back of my head. Her sudden euphoria makes me wonder if she just acted stung in order to hear me say those personal feelings. I don't want to think so poorly of her, but her coy way of ushering me to her house is skeptical. She's also humming freely, a sign that she's elated and full of energy—the frightening kind of energy she's bound to unleash on me when we arrive at her house, in her bedroom.

----


	3. Out

DISCLAIMER: " "

Uhhh…I haven't watched or read CCS in years, but Tomoyo fell instantly for Sakura in third grade right? She was new, and Sakura gave her an eraser…whatever. Just tell me if I'm wrong. I hate inconsistencies. Anyway, going by my poor logic, that would make them in eighth grade, the second year of Japanese middle school.

III. Out

**MY SASSY GIRL**

This time of year always dampens my spirits. We're in the middle of second term, and the cherry trees are withering to Fall. The wind is relentless in its shouts, and my hair keeps getting in my eyes. Somehow Tomoyo's hair manages to fly with the breeze like a movie scene. Ah, she's so beautiful. I really think she should pursue modeling, and I've told her that too. But every time she retorts that _I_ should be the model while she handles photo shoots. It's just that my mom was a model, and they're kind of simi—

"Sakura-chan has been strangely silent today. What are you thinking about?"

"OH! N-nothing important. What are we going to do at your house?"

"Hm…" she gets in a mock thinking stance with her hand below her chin. Before she can fluster me though…

"Forget I asked…will your mother be home? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Oh…" Tomoyo looks downcast for a moment. "She's on a business trip. She'll be busy until the end of winter holidays. The toy company has to implement many new ideas to keep its run in the competition. It makes sense I guess."

"Oh I'm sorry Tomoyo! I didn't mean to make you sad…"

"Sakura-chan never makes me sad!" she brightens automatically.

I stop abruptly, and she turns her head around at me questioningly. My head is down, and I think I'm shaking. "You don't have to lie to me anymore Tomoyo. My feelings can't always be protected. What about your feelings?" I shift my weight awkwardly from foot to foot. My hands are losing circulation as I squeeze them behind my back. "You've always taken care of me, shielding me from any pain possible. But if you're going through something, I want to um, share the load, lessen the burden. You know I'd do anything to help! And it doesn't annoy or bother me! I want to be apart of your life, just as you've been mine. When you told me about your feelings, I'll admit, I was a bit shocked. But in the end it all came together. WE worked it out together. Ano, I know I probably sound stupid now, but I'm really curious. What made you finally tell me?" I looked up to signal that she was supposed to speak.

Her eyes unfocus for a second before she begins. She is obviously taking off her mask. "In the beginning I had never planned to confess my feelings. I thought history was repeating itself all over again like with my mother and you—wait, you probably don't know about that. That's unnecessary for this story anyway. It always seemed you were meant to be with someone else than me. Yukito-san, Li-kun…I resigned to fate. Whoever you chose to be with would be best. Your happiness was and will always be of utmost importance to me."

"But I didn't even have you as a choice!"

"Our love isn't really what most people would consider conventional. But most importantly, I was afraid that my love could not fulfill you…in more ways than one."

"Eh?" I cock an eyebrow.

"It's okay Sakura. It amuses me when you're confused. Back to my explanation, it took quite the self-control to stifle my love for you. At times I wanted my own happiness. I wished more than anything that my own happiness was your happiness, but I bitterly laughed at the thought every time. That's why I confessed when Li-kun left. You seemed the same girl to me. I was shocked that you weren't depressed over the love of your life leaving. So I figured, well, probably more hoped, that maybe he wasn't. This was the first time that you weren't love-sick over someone, so I became selfish. I spilled my secret to you. After all, I'm only human…"

"No, no you're not!" I choke out. I can feel the tears forming. "You're just, just crazy! Even after all this time, you STILL blame yourself. Your love has NEVER hurt me. YOU have never hurt me. Yukito-san, Li-kun…they HAVE."

"But I'm making you cry now. You see, it's better if I just keep it to myself…"

"EHHH! NO NO! I'll stop crying. See? All better!" I make a sorry attempt at drying my face.

"Now you're being silly Sakura. If you have to force yourself so that I can be myself, it isn't worth it either."

"Then why don't be BOTH be ourselves?"

"That would be novel."

"What about when you confessed to me? Did you…maybe you just told me you loved me because you just wanted to make me happy? Deep down you knew I loved you most, 'cause you're smart like that." Now I'm really scared. I'm scared that Tomoyo would be insanely kind enough to do something like that, and I'm scared that my words aren't making any sense. Etou…I think I'm confusing myself.

"Are you trying to subtly tell me what you did Sakura-chan? Wait, let's just stop this. I couldn't bear the anticipated answer, so I'll just play the fool."

"What are you talking about? I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I'm so in love with you, but I end up screwing up ever—"

"What did you just say?" Tomoyo cut in rather abruptly.

"I screw u—"

"No, before that."

"I'm in love with you?"

Her eyes start to shimmer. A sort of bittersweet glow that I've never witnessed. "You've never said that to me. Well, I'm sure you've said you loved me, but you've never said you were IN love with me. I've wanted to hear those words from you for so lo—" Before she finishes she dashes at me and clutches my body while sobbing.

Goodness, this is awkward. First off, never have I seen Tomoyo actually cry. Next, I'm the one who always runs like a baby to Tomoyo. Lastly, did she not know this? I thought I had said it when she…uh oh. God, I'm awful. When she told me, I was so confused that I just did what felt right. I simply hugged her. I probably thought that was enough to let her know, but she's been waiting all this time for an answer.

I clumsily rub her back and bring my face to her head. Oh man…her hair smells like heaven. She has my uniform bunched up in the fists of her hands, and I just want to…wait, what was I going to say? Oh yea, I'm a baka, heartless baka… "Tomoyo, I—"

"Thank you…thank you." I gape stupidly at her head. I wish I wasn't taller, then maybe I could see her face… "It's all I ever wanted. I could die now, and it'd be okay. No, more than okay. Perfect. Who could ask for more than to die happily?"

I beam at her. I hypothesize that crying with her would make this even more depressing, and this isn't. Everything is out. It's time to really live this out. "I'll never stop asking, that's for sure! I'll force fate to let you live longer, so that I can make you not just happy, but the happiest person alive. And there are so many things we can do…"

This time, I'm the one dragging/carrying her through her gates and front door. The ball is in my court now, and I feel giddy. I don't really know what I'm going to do. Oh ho ho ho…she's gonna get it though. Something so unexpected and genius, so…

She somehow manages to overtake me and places the lightest of kisses on my mouth. I freeze like a deer in headlights. By now, we've reached her room, which is thankfully pretty dark save the fading afternoon sun. I know I look goofy. I can't help it really. After all, that _was_ my first kiss…

----

Okay, I know how readers are. I promise the next chappy will have some "intimacy" between the two.


	4. Rape?

DISCLAIMER

Uh, Dark Qiviut, I completely understand the confusion. I'm sort of flaky with my writing, so I forgot about this story. About after a month of filling my head with other nonsense, continuing this was difficult. Unfortunately, I rarely ever edit my first drafts, so sensei, I take the fucking F. Haha, I'm playing, I might get around to it when I feel like it. In regards to the other readers, thank you for the reviews. It sure beats hearing some bitch of a teacher tell me I lack structure. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter really blows. I don't really know how to write sexual scenarios, considering I'm about as conservative(obviously not politically you dumbasses) as the freaking pope.

IV. Rape?

**MY SASSY GIRL**

Even with the dark, I have to keep my head down. I think if I look at her, I might maul her.

"Hm…perhaps it was too soon, sporadic. I should have let our first kiss come naturally…" Tomoyo's voice floated in the air not quite settling in my throbbing ears. She grasps my hand with both of hers and questions, "Sakura?"

Maybe she's curious about my current state, maybe she's just teasing me. Either way, I don't think I can hold myself. Tomoyo, I'm very very sorry, or you're very very welcome.

I close the little distance between us and capture her lips into mine. A soft gasp escapes her mouth, but it forms into a smile. Hanyaan her lips are soft! I hope I'm not bruising her with my enthusiasm, and I hope her heart is racing as fast as mine. This is so much better than the first kiss which was fleeting and discombobulating. Now my eyes are closed to heighten every sensual caress—and she's laying those feathery touches all over! So delicate, so sweet, so soft…unhhh.

Tomoyo breaks away to gently exhale and trap me into her amorous gaze. I'm still holding my breath in anticipation of what she'll do next. She slowly takes the hand that she never let go of and raises it to her chest. Impossible! Despite her composition, her heart is thudding rapidly into my hand. It's all the encouragement I need.

I whisk her up by her waist and move us toward her bed. I don't know what I'm thinking, but that just seems right. I crawl above her and just stare at the beauty that is my Tomoyo. Her fair skin is slightly flushed, nothing compared to mine. Her hair is spilling out in waves to accentuate her angelic face. Hm, but her demeanor, at conflict with her exterior, shows some devil. Her eyes tell of patience, yet scream of sultry; her brows cocked in curiosity, but play on derision; her mouth is small of peace, and altogether ready for action. Well I adore all of it. I fell for the angel, and I'm tempted by the devil.

I descend to our third kiss, not really knowing what else to do. It's similar to the second one, and I wonder if that's all. This is wholly pleasing, but the more I do it, the more I want. I can feel my body screaming, but I'm so ignorant. I shift my body directly above her for comfort, and now I'm straddling her like a horse. Oy, now my body is really screaming. It's driving me crazy that her hips keep bumping against mine. I just want to permanently glue them together, or better yet, hoe, rubbing is killing me! Before I can even find a solution to the burning, her lips feel suddenly wet. Wait, that's her tongue… I open my mouth to ask her, but she seals my opening with her tongue and lips. If anyone had ever told me prior about exchanging saliva, I would have grimaced, but this is incredibly delectable. Sharing each other's taste is so intimate, so mind-numbingly hot. She contentedly sighs into our kiss and my hands are everywhere. From her locks, to her jaw, to her arms, to her waist…I don't know when to stop. Her hands are little troopers too, from my neck, to my shoulders, to underneath my shirt! Lord, she's drawing circles on my stomach! She starts to trace my slight definition, and I can't help but moan.

The noise that I make frightens me. It's so uncivilized, so animalistic. Even moreso, I think I'm about to do something horrible to Tomoyo, so I stop.

"Tomoyo, gomen!"

"What for?"

"For attacking you like that!"

"Well I didn't put up much of a defense…"

"I don't know what came over me!"

"…it was more like a welcoming parade."

Silence.

And then she started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Ahahaha, oh, I'm sorry Sakura, it's just that you're so cute, hehehehe!"

"After what I just did?"

She looked at me peculiarly. "There was nothing wrong with what you did. I thoroughly enjoyed it. It makes me happy when Sakura-chan wants me so!"

"But but…I was out of line! It felt like something possessed me. I wanted to do BAD things to you."

One of her pretty eyebrows raised, "Tell me; I'm curious." She leaned in with a hungry, almost mocking look.

"L-like that," I pointed dumbly at her patronizing. "I was so anxious about what was _going_ to happen. The stuff that we did just egged me on with ecchi thoughts."

"Oh?" she smiled at me.

"You're not taking me seriously Tomoyo! I wanted to rip that pesky uniform off of you and touch you…roughly! …I wanted to hear you scream?"

Her eyes seemed to widen at each sentence, but she shook her head in what looked to be an internal-conflict. She took my hands kindly and soothed away, "Sakura, everyone feels like that sometime. It's very natural, especially when you're growing up. I felt the same way. I just show my affection differently."

I frowned at myself more than her. "But Tomoyo…you never take me by will. I was so aggressive…I could have hurt you…like, like a rapist!"

If Tomoyo has a fiber of fury in her, this is the first time it flared. "Sakura, NEVER compare yourself to such rubble! My goodness…your onii-chan keeps you far too sheltered, bless his soul, I thank him, but this is just too much. The fact that I never felt any danger or fear from your advances proves that you are certainly no assaulter. It's all about how the receiver feels." The holocaust within her subsided to a cozy campfire, and she wrapped her arms around my waist and perched her chin on my shoulder. Her warm breath sent tingles all over me, and she whispered in my ear, "It felt _really_ good. Please don't ever be afraid to express your love to me, _Sa_-ku-_ra_."

Her emphasis on my name said so personally blew all the logic and bad feelings in me. "Mmm," I nodded.

"Excellent," she exclaimed with a rub of my tummy, "let's prepare some dinner!"

It's amazing how she can make me feel. While there's no doubt she can keep me at the edge, there's always breathing time. Tomoyo is the one person I can feel most comfortable with, that is, when she's not pushing my buttons.

We're skipping around the kitchen from the stove to the oven like we were when we were in grade-school. Our aprons are messy and worn, but there's not a spot of ill in here. Even the lady-guards in black that used to scare the bowel-movements out of me don't faze me. Their stoic stares are really warm greetings, protective hugs. And there's Tomoyo—singing and dancing her own kind of recipe. I thank whatever is out there for letting me accompany, no, be with this goddess. The sacrifices she made for me will not be forgotten in vain. She's bound to find out that I pray at her temple alone.

----

Woo-hoo! Done. Well iono…I don't really feel anything for this story at the moment. Unless enough people care, I call it "Le Fin." -thebluntchild


End file.
